Escape
by G-17writa
Summary: . I hate myself for being a vampire and having to drink blood, I also despise all purebloods but funnily enough I belong to one. Kuran Kaname just thinking of that name leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. -ON HOLD-
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I thought I try another fic I don't if it is good I might leave it as a one shot or if you like it ****review**** and tell me if I should continue...**

**slight AU and OOC**

**ZERO X KANAME OR KANAME X ZERO (Whichever you call it) yaoi**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT.**

**Escape**

It felt so different because the house was so new to me. I had just moved. The room was big and spacious and one wall was decorated with swirly bright red, seventies styled wallpaper. The paper was revolting. I stared at it thinking 'who in their right mind would buy this paper'. I started feeling dizzy and my eyes hurt, I turned away from the wall with the seventies paper and glanced around the rest of the room, it was painted white. I breathed in a thankful sigh of relief, any more of that paper I would just die. I moved on towards the kitchen, it was tiled white and had red surfaces and an red tiled floor. I groaned. **Red** **, red, red**. I **hate **the bloody colour red. Ahh bloody red I truly hate that colour as my whole existence is painted with it. Ever since that woman Shizuka Hio murdered my family and turned me into a vampire, which my family the Kiryuu were most famed for killing beasts such as vampires. I hate myself for being a vampire and having to drink blood, I also despise all purebloods but funnily enough I belong to one. Kuran Kaname just thinking of that name leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. I stared at the door ahead fearful of what colour the bathroom was. If it were red then I know the house is mocking me as fate has. Tears welled up in my eyes. Is this the house I have to live in? Is this what I get compared to what I had before? Everything was horrible. Not just the house, it was what was happening to me.

I thought back to why I moved to this house. It was because of Kaname. What could I tell you about him? He's gorgeous with his red brown eyes, and a body that would put anybody else to shame. Wait, what am I thinking? Me, I'm praising Kaname? The one who beat me?

Kaname is to blame for everything. I'm in this house because of him. The beatings I got were bad with broken ribs and purple bruises all over. The wounds healed but the scars of his talon like fingernails still remain embodied on my back; they will always be there to remind me of him and his cruelty. Kaname is my (as much as I hated to admit this) my master and I his pet. One thing about Kaname is that elegant mask he puts up for everyone. Everyone who meets him thinks he's very charming and wonderful pureblood who strives for peace and all that crap. Who wouldn't be fooled by his act, even the hunter from the hunter association was deceived in believing him to be perfect. Never mind his lackey who worship the fucking ground he walks on felt that I was lucky and should be grateful that he chose me, how I regret that decision of agreeing to his condition so I could continue to live this miserable life , never knew I was signing my life to a man who would cause me such pain, such anguish. Kaname is a very powerful man, he's a self-made millionaire at twenty seven years of age and never mind being the pureblood prince which made it very hard for me to tell anyone or ask for help and the hardest was to leave him. I remember me, driving away from his mansion in a frenzied manner shaking with relief of not being caught.

I wiped away my tears and took deep slow breaths, the memories keep coming, flashes of bits of pieces keep coming. I can't stop them. They're all about him. I need to move on. Forget everything. I can't face to see the bathroom right now. I'm just so tired. I turned and walked through the living room and opened the door which led to the stairs I turned right to the first door I see and opened it and collapsed on the bed.

I remember how I felt as I had reached my destination in a little town. I felt relieved and happy as I drove towards the last house which was the only detached house on the road, the house looked old with the paint peeling and the wall blackened with dirt. The grass and plants were three to four feet high. It was clear someone hasn't lived here for a long time. Well my new life was to begin now with this house, I recall telling myself.

"Wakey, wakey sweetheart" a males voice spoke mockingly; my body went stone cold there was only one person who said that. Him.

I felt the mattress go down as he sat, his hand stroked my face delicately, and fear enveloped my heart. He is very furious I can feel it. I opened my eyes and stared at his face. I took in a sharp intake of breath, I know that expression, that twisted smile he is going to beat me. I start to whimper.

"Why so shaky, love? Are you cold?" he whispered in a sweet concerned voice.

Tears stroll down my cheeks. He raised his hand towards my face; I squirm and close my eyes, expecting to feel the burst of pain across my cheek, I jerk as I feel his hands hold my face "open your eyes Zero I am not here to hurt you, I'm not a monster after all just a vampire like you are to I love you" he whispered solemnly. I stare at his desperate face. "I know I have a temper issue. I promise you I will get some help to deal with it Just come home" he whispers. I felt my heart burn with resentment at him, did he think I was that naive to believe him and his Oscar winning performance lines. The bastard loved playing games like this with me? Talking about love and all that crap, as if I would believe that.

"You're a liar Kuran, stop this crap about loving me and all this torture you sadistic bastard. I know you like playing your twisted games but I am not falling for them" I screech with anger. I saw his eyes cross in annoyance and then he burst out chuckling.

"Hmmm, it seems love that you are not going to come with me willingly. Oh dear you have made it so hard for yourself, I thought you'd fall for them soppy 'please forgive me I'll change' lines it seems your not the same Zero, one look from me you wouldn't dare whisper" he murmured adding "never mind shout" he spat smashing a fist into the mattress. I started shaking feverishly. I wanted to scream but it was like I had no control over my mouth. What do I do? I have peeved him off and if I'm not careful of what I say he won't just be throwing fists at the mattress, but at me. I must distract him.

"How … did …you find me?" I stuttered staring at his face.

He sighed "Well come on who am I? I am Kaname Kuran and you should know me better by now nobody escapes from me that I want to keep my little silver haired toy. Ohh one thing I have the blind loyalties of everyone. You shouldn't trust no one little pet?".

I'm confused "trust … no one … what you … mean?" I croaked. He stares at me with pity and amusement.

"hmmm well what can I tell you? Let's just say blood is thicker than water if you know what I mean?" he winks laughingly.

My heart crushes I knew the answer but I didn't want to believe it, I had to hear it from his mouth just to make sure my inkling could be wrong. It couldn't be her? Yuuki wouldn't deceive me and tell him where I was would she? She's may not be blood related but she is like my sister after all. The expression of realisation must be on my face.

"Aaah yes it is sweet little Yuuki who ratted on your whereabouts. You mustn't be angry with her my exquisite, she would tell her oniisama anything I would want to know I want to know. She wouldn't want me to be in pain from not being with the one I love most in the world. Shouldn't you beg forgiveness for trying to cause me pain and heartbreak?" He spoke taking a deep breath, his eyes glistening from his little speech. His eyes aren't glistening with emotion but at the thought of me thanking him and probably in his twisted mind me begging, he always loved me begging him to stop him from attacking me.

**FLASHBACK**

"Stop. Please stop … aaaaaaaaaah" I screeched as he grabbed my hair dragging me across our living floor smacking my face against the wall. My face was in excruciating pain. I was dizzy and I couldn't concentrate through the pools of blood. He bent his head and licked the trail of blood trickling down my chin.

My heart tightened in fear hoping he wasn't in that mood were he would beat me and bite me. I couldn't help it but when he did the pleasure that surges through my body and I couldn't help but feel desire for him when his hand would roam my chest under my shirt everywhere his fingers touched my skin felt like it was on fire. I reminded myself not to think about that as much as I hated it I would get aroused and if he knew he would be in fits of laughter. One thing I remembered he told me he liked to hear me scream either in pain or ecstasy. The shame and immense self hatred I felt for myself after every time he would have sex with me.

_I came hard screaming, my whole body arched as pleasure waved throughout my body . I felt him slide his length out of me and I was trying to not close my eyelids as exhaustion was threatening to take over me. _

_Kaname wrapped his arms around me pulling me close against him. His breath tickled my ear as he whispered "I love it Zero when you scream for me whether it's when I'm beating or fucking you. One thing Zero you claim you hate it when I touch you but were you not just writhing and moaning in ecstasy a few moments ago. This is your fault Zero your screams.." he paused as he sucked and nibbled on my ear before continuing huskily " are soooo addictive." _

I was brought back from my thoughts when I felt his hands enclose around my throat and he was strangling me. I panicked. I tried grabbing his hands because I could hardly breathe. Before I thought I was going to die he finally released me, I dropped to the floor taking deep gulping breaths, and I was passing out when I heard him threatening me "Don't you dare ever not obey my instructions in front of friends and nobility again, you hear that you insolent pet and I think I taught you a lesson. I'm sure you won't be disobeying me any time soon not unless you love getting smacked around" I saw his legs walk towards the patio doors before darkness ascended.

_**End of flashback**_

I focused back to the now and stared into his red brown eyes, he had no remorse in them. He enjoyed terrorising me I just wish I had strength to stand up to him.

I hate myself for not speaking to him properly? One look of his I'm quiet. One movement of his I quiver. If somehow I manage to get courage to try and answer for myself, he shouts and I can't even speak without stuttering. I hate myself. Why oh why doesn't he just kill me? So I could just … not feel anything. Come on Zero you can do it argue back, make him go into a rage. You want to die and not to be able to feel anything push him so much that he will kill you. Yes that'll what I'll do I thought to myself.

I breathed in a mouthful of air and courage "No I will not thank you more like do this…" I spat at him. I saw the flash of rage in his eyes. Smack. He lunged at me and threw punches at me repeatedly. My heart went into overdrive with dread and I tried rolling of the bed and escape but he grabbed me from my back and flung me against the wall his arm pushing against my throat. I felt woozy my head was lopsided so I couldn't see him. "Now listen here Zero I suggest you keep your mouth shut or else I'll effing kill you got that" he threatened lividly, pushing his arm tighter against my throat. He flung me against the floor I spluttered. My face was tingling with soreness. My plan is working all I have to do is push him that much further and that's it for me. Bye-bye world and hello nothing. I started laughing and laughing and laughing. "Stop laughing before I make you" he warned. I sneered "Ha ha ha no I will not stop" I mocked. His fists curled and he kicked me with such force that it knocked the wind out of me. He stamps his shoes on my face. He threw punches and kicks and whatever all I knew is I was gone surrounded in darkness....

**Well how was it good, bad what? Shall I continue it or leave it as a one-shot?**

**REVIEW ARE WELCOME YOU KNOW**


	2. I hate that i love you

**Hi thanks to those who reviewed *HUGS AND KISSES*as I planned to keep it as a one-shot as I have no plot line to this. I wrote the first chapter as I was in a vibe to write and I wrote that ages ago but never planned to post it also I'm suffering writers block at the moment (that's what revision does to me) ....If it's crap or no one likes it's no biggie I'll just leave it and won't continue so without further ado..**

**By the way no flames please as this my first attempt at writing a full out yaoi scene so I apologize if it ain't all that it's cracked up to be.**

**KXZ**

**Warnings: Yaoi (if it disturbs you don't read) sorta non/con sex**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight**

**Chapter 2: I hate that I love you**

**Kaname (POV)**

I glanced at the silver haired pale beauty lying on the bed unconscious and healing from the wounds I gave him in a furious loss of control. I sighed. Zero hates me and I know that he would never believe it but I truly do love him. A lot. I know my actions and the way I treat him would contradict that but in ways I'm glad Zero thinks I have no emotional attachment and just use him for his body.

If he really knew of the love I have for him I feared he would use that to his advantage and use me I know stupid of me but I could trust no one and especially some one who used to point a gun at me with eyes filled with pure hatred and disgust. The pain I used to feel as those beautiful lilacs eyes glared at me and the utter anger I felt for my self for falling in love with you, scolding myself. Why? Why him? Why some who despises me and not someone who would cherish and return the love I have for them. I think that is the reason why I flip and hurt you so Zero. The anger I feel for loving you made me blame you and punish you for making me weak as my feelings weren't returned. I remember how I couldn't bear it any more. That I needed you Zero even though I knew my feelings would never be returned so I thought at least I could have what I desire if not emotional intimacy but pleasure of taking you and satisfy my desire of you.

**Flashback**

**No one (POV)**

"_My, my, my Zero its seems you are falling to level E even more rapidly it's seem I truly will have to kill you as you will be of danger to the students of the academy or anyone else for that matter" Kaname drawled eyebrow raised as he watched the silver haired boy panting and sweating on the floor eyes glowing red._

_Zero felt anger at seeing the pureblood standing there wearing a black dress shirt and pants. He hated how the pureblood was mocking him as he was writhing in pain on the floor from blood lust. _

_Kaname studied the boy and felt himself go hard at the sight before him. Kaname eyes focused on the beads of sweat trickling down Zero sinuous pale throat and his shirt was open exposing the well defined chest and the smooth flat stomach, Kaname felt like jumping the boy right there and ravaging his body with kisses and touches but first he had a plan to carry out before he can claim the prize that was before him._

"_Zero I have an offer for you and I suggest you consider it as I believe it would be beneficial for you...." Kaname said silkily before being interrupted by Zero_

"_Kuran I don't care what you believe is beneficial for me what would be good is if you go fuck yourself somewhere else as I'm not inter..."_

_**SLAM**_

_Zero was cut of from suddenly being lifted up and slammed against the wall Kaname's hand enclosed around his throat. Shocked Lilac eyes stared into furious mahogany._

_Why Zero do you make everything so difficult? Look what your making me do all I want is you to love and respect me but you see me as a cold hearted monster that you snarl at any chance given. So I'm not going to show weakness and confess my love and need for you and risk being hurt. You believe me a cold hearted monster and that what I shall be. At those thoughts Kaname right hand tightened around Zero throat as his other hand fingers dug into Zero chest drawing blood._

_Kaname felt his fangs elongate as the scent of blood filled the air soon he will be tasting the sweet smelling liquid as long as he get Zero to agree which he knew would happen as Zero was suffering blood lust and on top of that his injury would crush any resolve Zero had._

"_As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted I have an offer for you many would die and kill for Zero you should feel extremely lucky for what I am about to do..." Kaname paused and lifted a finger that had remnants of Zero blood on it and made a cut that was deep enough not to heal too quickly. Zero hungry gaze remained on the red trail trickling down Kaname throat. Kaname smirked Zero was a goner, he leaned towards Zero removing the hand encased around his throat and whispered into Zero's ear_

"I_ will let you drink my blood but only if you agree to be my pet and tie your life to mine for eternity. Do you agree? " _

_Kaname felt the boy stiffen but my neck so close and the scent of my blood was too much for Zero to handle as his hunger flared. Zero nodded his head opening his mouth and leaning forward sinking his fangs into my throat._

_Pleasure replaced pain as Zero drunk deep mouthful of my rich pure blood. It was pure bliss and I groaned pulling Zero closer to my body, a hand stroking the baby soft silver hair. My eyes trailed the pale neck pulse point before me and I could not help myself any longer piercing my fangs into him. _

_Zero gasped and tried to struggle, pushing at my shoulders. I tightened my hold on him there was no way he could escape my pureblood grip and I sank my fangs in to the max drinking greedily, his blood was the most intoxicating thing I ever tasted it was as sweet as honey. This was so much better than the wretched blood tablets. Zero gave a scream of pain._

"_aaaah"_

_I ignored the scream and the shattering of my heart for causing him pain but it needed to be done. I chanted in my head the ancient spell that would bind him to me for eternity. Suddenly a burning sensation ran through both bodies as the binding spell was complete._

"_aaaaaahh … stop...you... bast...ard" Zero groaned weakly body going limp as pleasure replaced pain._

_Kaname removed his fangs and gently licked the two puncture holes and he lifted his head and smashed his lips against Zero. Kaname licked Zero lower lip and surprisingly was granted entrance. Kaname plunged his tongue into the mouth, eager to explore the hot wet cavern. He was delighted Zero was responding. Zero moaned and wrapped his arms around Kaname pulling him closer. Kaname could feel Zero hard on. He gripped zero waist and he grounded his hips into Zero._

_Zero shuddered and gasped as he felt Kaname press their erections together. His legs felt like jelly as his body slid against Kaname. Kaname followed gently laying Zero against the floor straddling him. He began kissing and nipping all over Zero's neck as he was doing that he pinched Zero's nipple. _

" _aah .. No... Stop...I don't … want this..." Zero protested weakly._

"_Lies Zero. Stop denying it your body is telling me something different from what your mouth is saying and I choose to believe your body." said Kaname._

_His head dipped down to Zero's chest and gently swirled his tongue around a nipple and he teasingly bit it, he savoured the intake of breath and the moans Zero was so trying so hard to suppress. His other hand unbelted Zero's pants and he pulled the boxers and trousers down and off of Zero legs and Kaname flung them across the room. _

_Panic clenched around Zero heart as he lay beneath the pureblood mostly naked with only his shirt on. He hated the pureblood immensely and was going to try and protest again when suddenly he felt a warm wet mouth enclose around his cock. Kaname took his entire length in his mouth and began swirling his tongue around his member._

"_ahn aaah" he screamed loudly and wantonly as waves of pleasure spread throughout his body. _

_Zero felt so ashamed and angry that he was enjoying this and was practically begging for more. He took a deep intake of breath before hissing viciously_

"_Kuran I ... hate you very much... you bastard"_

_Kaname released Zero member and his eyes flashed red with anger. Zero couldn't keep quiet could he? Here he was enjoying pleasuring the love of his life but he had to spoil it by saying words of hate, by reminding him he will never be loved by him, only hated. He was going to be gentle with Zero and thoroughly prepare the boy as he knew it was his first time. But now..._

_Kaname stood and stripped quickly before returning between Zero's legs spreading them wide as he positioned himself to enter the tight velvet heat of Zero. He thrust forward hard and eyes closed, groaning at the tightness and heat of Zero's passage. It felt so good and he starting thrusting hard and fast in the body beneath him._

_Zero had sensed the darkening of Kaname aura as he had hissed the malicious words and almost whined in protest as Kaname had released him and stood up. Zero thought he was going to leave. He almost sighed in relief but a part of him wanted to beg Kaname to return and continue where he left off. He gulped in fear as he watched Kaname strip. Something was very wrong he could feel the fury and underneath that confusingly hurt. Why was the pureblood hurt and upset by what I said? As he was lost in those brooding thought he never noticed that Kaname had positioned himself and penetrated him. Zero eyes widened in shock and he screamed in agony of being taken unprepared. He tried scrambling back on his elbows but Kaname had gripped his hips still as he pounded into him without mercy and deaf to the whimpers and pleas of Zero._

"_Kuran....please... stop" Zero whimpers tears streaming down his face and he bit his lip hard drawing blood. _

_Suddenly he moans loudly in shocked bliss as Kaname hits the bundle of nerves inside him shooting sparks of pleasure throughout his body. Kaname starts pumping Zero's cock as well as continuously thrusting hard and fast hitting the spot that drove Zero crazy._

_Zero thought he was going to die as his eyes closed head thrown back as his hips bucked making Kaname thrust deeper inside his body. Soon both bodies were glistening in sweat, moaning and panting as the pressure of sweet release was soon to come._

_Zero screamed in delight as he came hard, cum splattering over Kaname stomach. Kaname followed soon after releasing his seed as Zero walls clamped down on him. He fell on top of Zero. Both panting, heart rates slowing down as both were calming down from their orgasms. _

_Kaname glanced down at the passed out boy beneath him brushing the silver hair aside and kissing Zero forehead apologizing_

"_I'm sorry my love, I lost myself in anger and hurt you" _

_Kaname for the next ten years continuously apologized to a sleeping Zero as his rage took over hurting Zero from at the beginning with slaps and slamming bodies against the wall to now beating Zero black and blue nearing death each time but Kaname always saved him by giving him blood to survive and heal from the beatings._

**Flashback ended**

I knew that things now have gone too far, the last 3 months Zero had almost died from my beatings and this cycle that keeps happening cannot continue. I lay down next to Zero he had drank a large amount of my blood and I was exhausted. When he wakes up I will tell him that he is free and I would leave him be to live a life without me. My heart shatters at the thought and tears pour down my face. I must not be selfish and I would be glad knowing Zero is alive and happy. If things continue the way they are I fear that I would kill him myself and that would be much worser as I cannot live without him. I put my forehead against his and sobbed.

"If only we could start again, from the beginning without this hatred and violence between us." I whispered pressing my lips against his. The last time I will ever kiss these lips.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" I continued saying like a mantra as I showered his face with kisses. I pulled him against my chest and hugged him knowing this is the last time I shuddered violently at the thought but for once I am not going to be selfish.

My eyes opened slowly and I glanced at Zero he was still unconscious all the bruises and cuts have healed. He looked so at peace and I burned that image of him into my head. This is what I always wanted him at peace and I would grant it. I stroked his cheek and I saw him flutter his eyelashes. Zero eyes opened and he stared into my eyes. I drawled an intake of breath for once in my life Zero never looked at me with hatred or fear, he looked puzzled and confused it made it all the more hard of me to say.

"Zero I love you and truly do" I said huskily I pulled him to me giving him a bone crushing hug. Zero gave a startled yelp as I pulled him to me.

I released him and stood up turning my back to him. I sighed it was time to say the final words of goodbye. My heart was shattering but I had to do it for both of us.

"Goodbye Zero your free and hopefully you would forgive me and... I love you so much" I sobbed the last part of my sentence and walked towards the door. As I reached for the door knob a sudden desperate shout stopped me in my tracks.

"WAIT"

No I couldn't bear to turn around. If I do then I knew I could never leave him. I pulled open the door and stepped out of the room but unexpectedly two arms wrapped around my waist I halted and turned around to stare into a pair of lilac eyes that held no hatred or fear or anger. I'm confused what is going on?

I saw Zero blush as he removed his hands from around my waist embarrassed. He looked so adorable but why was he behaving like this? Never once has Zero blushed like that in my presence.

"Zero?" I questioned.

He blinked "is that my name?" he asked.

My eyes narrowed is Zero playing a game, if he is it was not very funny. But as I stared into those violet eyes I realised that Zero was not joking around but serious. My eyes widened in shock.

"Are you saying you don't remember who you are or anything else for that matter?" I asked gently, my hand stroking his cheek.

Zero nodded.

**I thought I'll end it there. Hopefully I explained why Kaname hurts Zero and if I decide to continue it? Maybe I should start searching for a beta reader. So how was it?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	3. Author note review replies

**My review replies to those who don't have an account:**

**Steph: you just have to stay tuned to see if he goes back to his old way ;)**

**her: i'm glad you are interested and a novel length fic? Hmm I agree that would be awesome I'll see how it goes and what ideas come up into my head.**

**Giz: I'm happy that your pulled into the story ;D**

**Shattered reflections: Thank you for your long and constructive review I will take that into account : ) I'm glad you liked the way the story went XD**

**Parisbarud: Thank you so much for the first review and for your second as soon as I read it I started writing this chapter so hopefully the beginning is satisfying as *yawn* I just been writing my new fic and it's currently around 1:00 am and beside by the time I post it in a few days unlike the other two chappies ^^ which were done in a few hours in one day....**


	4. Forgetting for the better or worse

**Hi thanks to those who reviewed 'hugs and chocolate chip cookies al round' ^^ and those who favourated and alerted and so on. You made a big smile come across my face XD**

**For disclaimer see previous page**

**Chapter 3: Forgetting for the better or worse**

**Zero (POV)**

As consciousness arose I felt myself in a warm embrace. It was so nice and comforting. I could just nod back of to sleep... I wonder who's holding me? Huh why don't I know who holding me? I tried to think back but for some reason every thing was blank. A hand was stroking my cheek tenderly and I opened my eyes to stare into a pair of rich dark brown eyes that was filled with anguish and heartbreak. I couldn't tear my gaze away from him and I wonder why he was in so much sorrow? As I thought this the brown haired guy pulled me to him I yelped in surprise as my face landed against a toned chest and my eyes widened in shock as I heard him say huskily

"Zero I love you and truly do"

As he said that the handsome man tightened his arms around me before letting me go, swiftly getting of the bed, walking towards the door.

"Goodbye Zero your free and hopefully you would forgive me and... I love you so much"

As I heard him sob that last part out I felt as though something was squeezing my heart and I almost gasped out at the pain. Why was he in so much turmoil? And why do I feel so suffocated at those words. Why why why? That word was all I could think of. As those thoughts roamed round my head, I realised he was going to leave and I was frightened at that. I didn't even know who I was and he was leaving...

"WAIT" I shouted desperately.

He didn't stop and as I saw him open the door I jumped out of the bed and raced forward wrapping my arms around him. The man turned around and I was lost into the dark brown eyes that were filled with surprise and confusion. The man was very handsome … and he loved me?

I felt myself blush at the thought of someone as perfect as the male in front of me in love with me and I realised I still had my arms wrapped around him I hastily let go.

"Zero?" he questioned.

Hmm that must be my name and I asked him that and I saw his eyes narrow and I could see anger in there and my heart started beating faster with alarm but the anger vanished to be replaced with placidness as he gently cupped my cheek in the palm of his hand asking softly

"Are you saying you don't remember who you are or anything else for that matter?"

I nodded my head; feeling soothed as he stroked my cheek but hastily took a step back realizing I do not know the man and I shouldn't be allowing this closeness between us without answers first.

"Uhm I don't... Know how to say this but... I don't remember who I am and ..." I paused blushing even redder "and you said you loved me... so who are you and what are you to me? Please you have to tell me" I asked half - demanded.

**Kaname (POV)**

l opened my mouth to speak but faltered slightly not knowing how to answer the questions Zero asked me. Who am I to you Zero? I don't even know. Your enemy? The most despicable thing you ever met. The one who beat you constantly black and blue. Let's not think about that now. Start with the basic things he needs to know... other matters could wait.

"Your name is Zero Kiryuu and you're 26 years old. My name is Kaname Kuran and I have known you know for over 14 years and we have been in a...relationship for the past ten years" I stepped forward gripping Zero shoulders bending forward to whisper silkily into the shell of his ear "and yes I do love you very very much."

I heard him gasp as I dipped my head, pressing my lips on the place where I had bitten him on numerous occasions. I felt such happiness and my heart felt loads lighter saying the words I had suppressed for ten long years. Hmm his throat looks so tempting and I could smell the blood, so sweet and delicious, I froze.... shit I realised I was in blood lust as Zero had took a lot from me the previous night and Zero doesn't remember anything about vampires and about himself being one. I felt my eyes turn red. Oh no...

**No one (POV)**

Zero shivered as the atmosphere suddenly turned very chilled and he realised Kaname had frozen. As Zero titled his head back and glanced at Kaname's face, his mouth fell open and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw. Kaname's eyes was glowing an eerie red as he stared at Zero with a very hungry look and he could see a hint of fangs. _What in the world was Kaname? _

Zero felt terror and his heart started beating faster as he took a step back. Kaname could feel the fear and quickening beat of Zero heart and the beast with in him was excited at his mate reactions. Kaname glided forward with predatory intent as Zero carried on taking steps back his gaze trapped within the glowing red pools that were Kaname's eyes and before Zero Knew it he fell onto the bed where he continued to go backwards with his elbows. Those inhuman eyes of Kaname's was so mesmerising to Zero that he failed to realise he had stopped moving and was in a more of a vulnerable position that of if he was standing up.

Zero looked so beautiful lying on the bed that Kaname desire for not just his blood but his body increased. Kaname straddled Zero holding each of Zero's wrists besides his head and leans down to kiss and suck on the spot he knew would drive Zero crazy. Zero gasps as Kaname does that and tilts his neck exposing more of his neck and moans slightly as he feels the pleasure and wanting rise for this inhuman creature that was on top of him. Through the rising sexual fuzz that was clouding his brain Zero realised what he was doing and that he was allowing this ….. creature to touch him.

Zero tried to move his wrists out of the vice like grip that Kaname was holding but knew it was futile so he tried wriggling his body but then he heard a soft growl and Kaname lifted his head, saying gruffly "Stop that you are making me want to rip your clothes off and take you"

Zero gulped as he heard that and he felt his stomach knot in worry as he realised he was no match in strength to fight Kaname off and he was not entirely sure his heart would be set in pushing him off of him.

"What are you?" Zero whispered chokedly.

"Your blood smells really delicious and it been quite a bit of time since I last tasted it and since you drank from me last night I am very hungry."

What? Blood... but that means he's a... wait didn't he say I drank from him. Does that mean I'm a vampire? As these thoughts raced around Zero head, he scented something in the air and he felt a sudden throbbing and he felt his teeth elongate to fangs as his desire to taste the substance where the intoxicating smell was coming down. Zero saw red liquid trail out from Kaname mouth down his chin and without a second thought he sat up and flicked his tongue out onto Kaname's chin to lap up on the trickling trail. As soon as he reached the edge of Kaname lips, he hesitated but Kaname soon made the decision for him by turning his head slightly so that their lips touched. Zero eyes widened and his lips parted enough that Kaname plunged his tongue into Zero mouth. Zero was about to pull away but when he tasted Kaname's blood all thoughts about moving away flew out the window. He held Kaname face in his hands and started kissing him roughly.

Zero knew it was the scent of blood making him act so boldly, if there wasn't he had a feeling he be blushing bright red and pushing Kaname away. So he really was a vampire and he wanted to know more. Zero pulled his head back breaking the kiss between them. But Kaname didn't seem to mind dipping his head and licking the side of Zero throat slowly before penetrating it with his fangs. Zero gasped at the pain and he could hear Kaname taking deep draughts of his blood and soon enough waves of pleasure spread throughout his body making him moan loudly, a hand gripping soft brown locks. A few minutes later he felt Kaname remove his fangs out and gently lick the two puncture hole marks. Kaname lifted his head up and Zero felt the breath catch in his throat at the utter happiness shining in his eyes and Zero heart started beating faster as he was wrapped in an embrace with Kaname. They stayed like that for a few moments before Zero remembered what he wanted to ask Kaname.

"Kaname so uhm can you explain to me about vampires as … they're meant to be fictional and all? And how you and I am one?" he asked Kaname softly, hating to break the comforting silence in each others arms.

A couple of minutes later, Zero sat there in silence as he tried to process everything Kaname had told him from him being a pureblood and he a level D. The different levels top being A and bottom E. He also had to deal with the fact that his parents were killed by a pureblood and his twin brother deceived him. Kaname had looked so pained and weary as he told Zero about how they died. He supposed it because that woman was a pureblood and Kaname is one too and it's like Kaname expected him to hate him or something. Which was weird as he wouldn't be with him other wise. Zero told him this and was surprised when tears filled Kaname eyes.

"Hey are you okay what is the matter?" Zero asked gently, wiping away the tears on Kaname face.

"Yes I'm fine let's go home." Kaname answered softly heart filled with joy at Zero care and lack of hate towards him. He ignored the guilt building up inside him. Those words that Zero had said how he wished they were true and not a deal they made ten years ago.

- - - - -

"**And** this is your room." said Kaname as he tilted his head back to stare at Zero awed expression. Kaname smiled amusedly. Zero had that expression plastered on his face as soon as they drove up outside the mansion. Kaname thought Zero just might be a little shocked to how rich he was and how everything was lavishly designed.

Wow that was the only word Zero could think of to describe how he was feeling. He never thought Kaname was this rich and as he quickly glanced around the really large room that was grandly designed from the king sized bed with cream silked sheets to the burgundy drapes and the cream and red couches that was on either side of the Persian rug that was layed out in front of a marble fire place.

"Uh did you say my room ... don't we share one as lo..." he broke off blushing trying to find another suitable word that wouldn't make his face flame bright red to describe them " uh.. like a normal couple?"

Kaname smile froze in place as he heard that question. How he wished they were a normal couple or lovers and share a room together but … the circumstances between them. Kaname buried them thoughts away as soon as they arrived.

"You wanted independence by having your own room" Kaname lied smoothly, walking up behind Zero wrapping his arms around his waist.

Kaname glanced down to see Zero eyebrows furrowed in thought. Kaname tilted Zero face up by his chin not liking the solemn expression on Zero face, he wanted to lighten the mood up a bit.

Zero stared into brown eyes twinkling playfully and Kaname in a teasing tone said "but if you want you can move into my room if you like and I would love to hold you every night to see your face ..." Kaname bent his head down his lips only a inch away from Zero's, smiling seductively before continuing "after having hot pleasure filled sex"

"Kaname!!" said Zero mortified, breaking out of the embrace and refusing to face Kaname arms folded.

Kaname chuckled while thinking how adorably cute Zero looked when blushing. How happy he was with this. A part of him feels guilty for being the one to have caused Zero's memory loss but the other darker part of him was glad as he felt this was a blessing in disguise. Ah that reminds him to call the household staff in for a meeting about Zero's condition.

"Take a shower Zero and have some rest, I'll be up later to check up on you okay." Kaname said turning around hand on door knob, seeing Zero nod he walked out shutting the door behind him.

- - - - -

"**No one** shall tell Zero anything if he asks and if he does just say he was very happy etcetera do I make myself clear." Kaname ordered projecting his wrathful aura around the nervous looking staff members.

"and if I find out anyone of you even attempts to tell Zero anything at all which you have been warned not to tell or knowing that it would displease me. Your life shall be your punishment" Kaname said darkly glaring at some of the staff member. The was a number of shakes and gulps from everyone in the room before they all bowed, nodding their heads in agreement.

"Yes Kaname sama"

Kaname waved his hand in dismissal as they cleared out the room. It may sound harsh but Kaname didn't want to ruin this new found peace he had with Zero and would do anything to keep it as long as he can before Zero regains his memory. Kaname hoped it would take a while before he remembers as he would like to show and shower Zero with the love he could never express in the last ten years and hopefully when the day comes for him to remember Zero shall be convinced of his love and will try and work on their relationship of theirs.

Unknown to Kaname there was one staff member he didn't scare off. The ash blonde haired male smirked evilly. Now was his chance to play the ex human, Johnny had wanted Zero as soon as he saw him and was humiliated that time when Zero rejected him coldly and now was his opportunity for payback.

- - - - -

_**Johnny**__ walked down the long corridor where Zero's room was in the mansion and as he reached the door he heard Kaname Sama talking to Zero._

"_Zero I will be gone for a few days on a business trip..."_

"_So what do want me to do about it Kuran?"_

"_Zero...do you have to test my temper as I'm just trying to be civil"_

"_Don't touch me you bastard"_

_**SMACK**_

_Johnny ears perked up at that sound he more or less assumed that Kaname had slapped Zero and for good reason too, Johnny thought. Purebloods deserve total respect from lower ranking vampires and Johnny didn't understand why Kaname hasn't killed Zero yet with his utter disobedience to the pureblood but not that the punishments were light, slowly the beatings were getting worser as time went by. But he supposed that Zero must be good in bed or something to have kept Kaname interest for over four years. It wasn't uncommon for purebloods to have level D pets for sex but Zero must really be something... and Johnny wanted a taste to see what Zero had to offer to keep Kaname Sama attention for all those years._

"_Shut up Zero I have every right as your owner be a good boy and give me a goodbye kiss"_

"_No I don't want..." Zero voiced weakly but was cut off as Johnny heard Kaname Sama kiss Zero._

_Suddenly the door opened and out stepped Kaname, one would not think of him to be angry by looking at his calm expression but the aura the pureblood was projecting told Johnny of his furiousness. He felt worried and wondered if Kaname was going to punish him for eavesdropping. As he bowed and was about to open his mouth to apologize, Johnny realised that Kaname Sama had completely ignored him as he walked past him without a second glance. Johnny humped for being ignored by the pureblood even though the attention was unwanted he was still slightly miffed at the fact. Johnny was a noble ranking vampire but he wasn't a strong one at that. The only power he had was to immobile a person body with his mind but it was ineffective as most will fight against it with their will power. _

_Like a light bulb lit up above his head, an idea struck Johnny after all. Everything was perfectly set for him. Kaname Sama would leave so it was unlikely he was going to get caught and killed. Johnny would convince Zero to cheat on Kaname Sama with him on the basis of getting revenge on him for all those years of abuse. It would work because it's not like Zero was devoted to Kaname plus one can always seduce the victim when they are emotionally unstable and wouldn't be thinking clearly. He knocked on the wooden door and waited._

"_Kiryuu sama is it okay that I come in?" Johnny spoke hoping Zero wouldn't refuse._

"_Fine...come in" He heard the voice grumble._

_As Johnny entered he saw Zero sitting on the edge of the bed head bowed down so he couldn't see his face._

"_Kiryuu sama?"_

_Zero lifted his face to reveal to Johnny a dark purple bruise forming on the right side of Zero's cheek. Ouch Kaname sama must have used quite a bit of force to bruise that cheek so quickly thought Johnny as he stared at the bruise. Zero scowled as he noticed Johnny staring at his face._

"_What do you want?" He hissed._

"_Oh uh... to talk to you..."_

"_Save it I had enough of you household staff 'don't anger Kaname Sama' or 'be a good boy and don't answer back' or 'respect Kaname Sama and be a silent pet and only make sounds in the bedroom'. I swear to you if your comments are anything like the last one I will kill you" threatened Zero._

_Zero was frustrated at these leeches' opinions. There were the ones that would look at him with pity but believe he deserves it for disrespecting Kuran or those who maliciously mocked about Kuran being his master and all he was, was a pleasure toy. Zero tried not to listen to their words but he had to admit they made him feel small and he was slightly starting to believe their words. He also felt very humiliated as he was a vampire hunter and all these vampires knew of how Kuran treated him. How was he meant to keep his image to these vampires as a powerful hunter from the Kiryuu clan when he is constantly carrying bruises all over his body? Hell! He realised that the leech in front of him probably heard everything that had just happened between him and Kuran. The slap and that Kuran had forced his mouth and tongue down his throat. Zero licked his lips he could still taste Kuran on them._

"_No I have not come to say anything like that but actually the opposite..." Johnny said captivated at the way Zero pink tongue had licked his kiss swollen lips._

"_Oh really a lackey that doesn't worship the fucking ground he walks on I'd love to hear this?" Zero said mockingly, eyebrow raised. _

_Johnny felt angry at the way Zero had spoken and he understood now why Kaname lashes out at this level D. Johnny wanted to put this lower ranking vampire in his place but he couldn't under Kaname sama order of not to harm him and to show politeness to him. Johnny reminded himself to keep calm if wanted to get what he wanted. _

"_I don't understand you Kiryuu sama. You say you despise Kaname Sama and you are still faithful to him even though he isn't to you. He's been with a number of noble ladies and if you truly hate him I see no reason why you can't fuck somebody else"_

_Zero's eyes widened in shock before narrowing in suspicion. What Kuran is having sex with different people? Why does his heart hurt so much at that thought as if his heart was...impossible that would only happen if he was in…. no way in hell was that the reason. Wait why is this leech telling him this and to cheat on their precious pureblood?_

"_Hmm why are you telling me this and what do you get out of it?"_

"I_ see you never knew about Kaname sama if your this surprised and I just wondered why you don't seek pleasure elsewhere like he does maybe you... care about him?"_

"_No way in hell would I care for that bastard" Zero denied._

_Johnny had Zero right where he wanted him. In denial of his feelings and he would do anything to prove that emotion he felt for Kaname Sama to be wrong. He walked up to Zero and saw Zero tense as he bent so he was face level to Zero._

"_Are you sure maybe you should stop denying yourself with these foolish lies and accept what your heart is telling you. If not prove it..."_

"_Prove it what do you... " Zero cut off as he felt Johnny lips on his._

_Zero froze as he felt the vampire lips on his but he snapped out of it when he felt a tongue lick his lower lip. Zero pushed the noble back and Johnny fell a few feet away on the floor. Zero stood up face furious as he glared at the fallen vampire._

"_How dare you? So this was your game all along. I knew you wanted something... and what makes you think I would allow you to touch me? I had enough of this I got to get out of here." Zero said quietly as he strode across the room and opened the door._

"_You love Kaname sama that is the reason why you rejected me even though he is …."_

"_SHUT UP. I don't want to hear it you are wrong you got that I DO NOT love that mother fucker and why would I have sex with his followers? Give me some credit I have better taste than the likes of you." Zero hissed walking out._

_A few hours later...._

_Johnny masked his aura as he peeked around the wall to see Zero open his bedroom door and enter. Zero had left the estate after his 'disagreement' with Johnny and he had waited hours as he finally saw Zero walking up the drive and he was very unhappy at what he saw. Zero had returned wearing a different shirt to the one he left and Johnny knew what Zero had done. Well he didn't exactly know but he would soon enough. Johnny pressed his ear to Zero door and he could hear the faint sound of water running. Perfect. Zero was taking a shower and Johnny opened the door and entered quietly. Johnny picked up the black dress shirt and smelt it. Ah he was right he could smell another scent on there mixed with Zero. That bastard he would get him back for humiliating him was the last thing Johnny thought as he walked out of Zero's bedroom._

_- - - - - _

Zero felt butterflies in his stomach as he sat across Kaname at the table. After he had a showered someone had knocked his bedroom door and in entered an old lady who smiled gently at him telling him that Kaname had wanted lunch with him. Zero hoped he looked good as he had spent a long time looking in the walk in wardrobe to see what type of clothes he had. He was a bit confused with what he saw in the there. On the left side there were plain t-shirts and jeans but on the other expensive looking dress shirts, ties, slacks and so on but it was not just that it looked as if the pricey garments were never worn. Zero decided to wear something out of the right side as he felt Kaname was a smart dressed man and he wanted to look good for him. He had on a crisp white dress shirt with black slacks and black shoes.

When Zero had walked in the private dining room Kaname had to keep himself in check as his mouth threatened to fall open, not once has Zero ever worn what he had brought for him and boy did Zero look good. Zero felt a blush heat up his face as he noticed the happiness and approval in Kaname eyes.

"Are you okay Zero?" Kaname asked concerned as Zero had not spoken since he sat down.

"Oh uh... I'm fine" said Zero smiling weakly as he twirled some spaghetti onto his fork. He was just … he couldn't describe how he felt. He just wanted to remember everything as he felt so out of place. Zero wanted to remember this man and their ten years spent together as Kaname was gentle and kind and he assumed he must have been very happy in all those ten years.

"Do you not like what you are eating? Shall I get the cooks to prepare you something else?" Kaname asked feeling really worried now as Zero was too silent for his liking. Kaname had asked the chef's to prepare what Zero's favourite food was which was spaghetti Bolognese.

"Oh no it's very delicious. It's just I want to remember everything. But mostly I want to recall our time together and I try to remember but I can't so it's very frustrating." Zero huffed as his eyes filled with tears.

Kaname stood up and pulled Zero in his arms as tears spilled down Zero cheeks and soon he was shaking as he sobbed into Kaname's chest.

"I'm … so... sorry... I don't know... why I am crying... like this" Zero hiccuped.

"It's okay Zero let it out It's seems things are finally too much for you to handle." said Kaname softly as he soothingly stroked Zero's hair. Zero inhaled Kaname's scent and he felt so physically drained that his eyes closed. Kaname lifted Zero in his arms and used his vampiric speed to appear outside Zero's bedroom door. He used his mind to open the door and carried Zero to his bed and set him down on top of it.

"Kaname..." said Zero dazedly.

"Shh Zero we'll talk more tomorrow for now just rest" said Kaname bending down to kiss Zero's lips softly.

"Kaname..." Zero felt agitated and Kaname sensing his distress sent a wave of calmness and soon after Zero body went limp as fell into a deep slumber. Kaname opened the first few buttons of Zero's shirt and took of his shoes and socks to make him more comfortable.

Kaname stared at Zero sleeping face and decided he will call a doctor to ask about Zero condition. Kaname smiled sadly as he remembered his words to him. Wanting to recall their time together. Kaname knew Zero believed them to have had a happy ten years instead of the actual nightmare it was. Kaname realised he still didn't want Zero to remember as much as it hurt to see Zero cry he still...

"I truly am a selfish monster Zero" whispered Kaname as he disappeared in a flash.

Johnny creeped into the room and he felt the tightening in his pants at the image before him. On the bed laid Zero, the moon light casting an unearthly glow to him making him look simply delicious. Soon he will get what he wanted and be pounding away into the ex human and what a joy it will be... to see the pain and humiliation in Kiryuu eyes as he violates him. Johnny smiled twistedly. Revenge is a sweet thing.

**A/N: I'm so going to bed and boy what a long chappie! I apologize for taking so long as life is F-uped. **_***cries* **_**I got school 2morrow and it a Sunday so I won't be able to lie in. I've got 4 exams this week…**

**So enough of my panicked state over exams how about you press and drop a review as I would very much like to read about what you thought of the chapter. REVIEWS WILL MAKE ME VERY HAPPY XD**


End file.
